


生而为人 Only Human

by T1213121



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 21st Century, Angel!Leonardo Da Vinci, Demon!Sherlock Holmes, Gen, Gender-Neutral Fujimaru Ritsuka, Good Omens AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 也许是一个有关世界末日的故事，也许只是一场荒唐闹剧。毕竟，结交六千年的天使与恶魔时常糊弄上司完成任务，借此享受人间生活。突如其来的世界末日？好吧，虽然没有那么突如其来，但这可是个有艺术和罪案的美丽世界——天使和恶魔都觉得毁了它怪可惜的。不过，最终的决定也许并不在他们身上。而是某个人类，某个他们在末日降临前几年刚刚结交的人类。They're only human.——※我也不知道我在写什么，我也不知道我能不能写完，内含大量对好兆头原剧情的重新编排。※你要觉得好兆头里CA是真的，这篇的cp向就是福达Lily，毕竟里面有大量对好兆头剧情的重新编排，他们的关系和CA差不多。不过总得来说，我没设定任何已确认的情侣关系，但我算是怕了过激洁癖，还是好好写好吧。
Kudos: 3





	生而为人 Only Human

**_20:1 神 吩 咐 这 一 切 的 话 说 ，_ **

**_20:2 我 是 耶 和 华 你 的 神 ， 曾 将 你 从 埃 及 地 为 奴 之 家 领 出 来 。_ **

**_20:3 除 了 我 以 外 ， 你 不 可 有 别 的 神 。_ **

炽热的火焰灼烧着屋子，把墙壁都映得通红。男人靠在墙边伸手在褪去的火焰中点上卷烟，面对沉默的星空缓缓吐出灰蓝色的烟雾，与滚滚浓烟一同点亮阴暗的森林。他张开双翼，庞大的黑色翅膀遮满天空，整夜的星辰都为他沉寂。

远处的墓地里，宴会正在聚集。他拆下围巾卷进大衣内侧，冲不甚友好的同事略略挑眉，带着基于本能的引诱与危险，即使对方为如此凡物厌恶也未曾掐掉指尖的烟草。

“今夜我烧了帕特里克的宅邸。”他荧绿的紧缩瞳孔在夜色中如同游荡的黑猫，危险，从不是人类口中什么吉兆，“贫困很快将降临他的眼前，使他摇尾乞怜，直至出卖灵魂。”

“那又如何。”白发的恶魔质疑着他的选择。

“他的灵魂终会归于我主。”

“在几十年后。寥寥一个灵魂。”

“无妨。”他鞠躬谢幕，像舞台上正经历最后一幕的男主角，“他终归是我主的。”

“福尔摩斯……”

“下面那些人一直都很爱我，而不是你，莫里亚蒂。六千年来你都未曾认清这一事实，着实可悲。”他冷漠、疏离，几乎针锋相对地向另一人发出暗箭，毫无怜悯之心，“可怜写了两位恶魔故事的道尔去了天堂。”

“你冒充天使倒是很熟练。”莫里亚蒂不置可否。这位记得他一面之缘的作家难得能让他存有些缅怀，其中大半都是对他未能来到地狱被莫扎特的新曲子启发出《莫里亚蒂犯罪集》的抱怨。

《福尔摩斯探案集》？他们可是恶魔。哪有恶魔帮助人类的。

福尔摩斯从喉咙里发出一声含糊不清的应和。“我从来都不是天使。”也不知这话是哄谁来听，所有人都知道恶魔是堕天的天使，他们都曾是上帝的宠儿，直至落入泥土与黑暗，经受业火焚烧后落下血泪，化作乌黑的噩梦。

“是非早已无关紧要。”莫里亚蒂取出一张契约，展现在福尔摩斯面前，“我们已经进入了终局之战。”

繁复的古语落在古老的羊皮卷上，看起来像是该躺在博物馆里的文物，但算上他们聊天时间，也不过是在他们漫长的六千年生命中完全可以忽略不计的秒数前所诞生的一张新鲜契约，督促着福尔摩斯所有故事都迎来了尾声，一切都将归于平静本身。

倘若他们能在大战中幸存。

他们一直都能幸存：如人类的妄想那般可悲地幸存着，经历无数个白昼与黑夜，徒劳无用地在每次入睡前以撒旦之名跪地祈祷，因为他们早已被永生拥抱。

然而战争的号角声一旦响起，就只剩狼烟四起的烽火，并非几位天使即能逆转的普通冲突。天堂与地狱的第二次战争，以人间为战场拉开帷幕，不论哪方都未曾咨询过人类的意见——想得美，那时亚当与夏娃还未曾走出伊甸。数千年的倒计时终于进入尾声，福尔摩斯蹙紧眉头，伸出食指签上繁复的符号，直到火光烧透纸张，落了满地星星点点，点燃干枯的草坪，顺灌木向外延去。

救火车的声音越来越近，莫里亚蒂扑扇翅膀，消失在天际。

他开了三十年依旧如新的古董越野还停在森林外围，福尔摩斯掸掉指尖早就烧成灰烬的烟，随手掰下橙红色的滤嘴丢在地上，任由火焰灼烧后纤维逐渐弯曲，最终变成碳化物质融进泥土。他取出不甚搭配这身恶魔行头的手机，在拨号盘上按出一个很难被接通的电话。三声电话回音结束，他挂断电话，转而发出一条简讯。

“见面。——SH”

世界上最伟大的侦探居住于贝克街221B，这是人尽皆知的事实。为此，英国政府甚至在“不存在221B的”贝克街里按照柯南道尔的描写硬生生搭建出一间破坏结构的房屋，供世人瞻仰名侦探的故居。然而这一决定像是藏木于林（或说就是藏木于林，在他们建这栋房子时，福尔摩斯去中间小小地周旋过几次，最终让快要衰竭的方案亮上绿灯通过每一个政府部门的审查，甚至把时间都缩短到几个月，从而避免了整整一年多的政党争论），当人类有一间贝克街221B去肆意骚扰时，他们总是能忽略眼角最细节的那些东西。那些写信给221B的人、那些投信到221B的人，他们总看不到街角那个小小的门牌，当然也一样看不见黑漆的木门与已褪色的几个模糊字样——221B。对他们来说，那就像是不存在的另一栋建筑，从来没有人推开那扇门，也不会有人造访那栋房子。毫无感应力的人类难以穿透恶魔设下的保护屏障：假设霍格沃兹存在于现实，那就是它对一群麻瓜会有的模样。

超自然生物并不受此限制，也许某些会，不过不是她。李奥纳多·达·芬奇今年依旧保持着她六千多岁的高龄，也依然看起来像没有发育的十一岁女孩。一个小时前，她在衣柜前踮起脚尖挑挑拣拣，选出她第四喜欢的那条裙子，小心翼翼地取下套在身上。即使衣柜里的几十条白色裙子一模一样，缀着相同的蕾丝与荷叶边，在胸口都有漂亮的纽扣点缀，挑出今天要穿得那条也花了她几分钟时间：当然，完全可以忽略不计，她活了六千多岁，那只是几分钟。在从凳子上下来时，她不由得不太抱怨了几句，不太像个天使，当然的，但衣柜太高而她又太矮，上上下下的过程麻烦到她甚至不愿更换衣服。裙子都很好——轻柔的丝绸质感落在身上就像羽毛一样轻盈，还不像羽毛那样会在特定季节落得整栋房子都是，非要运用神迹才能解决犄角旮旯里连吸尘器都不能解决的那些。但几千年前她就开始抱怨上帝造给她的皮囊太矮又太小，让她看起来像是未能长成少女的幼稚孩提。路过的同僚们却总是劝解她，告知她是上帝最爱的天使，因为只有孩子永远拥有最甜的糖与最美好的未来。

在被问了第三次父母在哪里后，达芬奇扫到转角从他的宝贝古董越野的下来的福尔摩斯，非常熟练地向警察露出一个和善而可爱的笑容，用力地挥起手臂，像每个小女孩一样近乎炽热地扑进他的怀里。

“爸爸！”

福尔摩斯正欲点烟，最终在警察的怒视与手腕几不可见的颤抖下收好火机与烟盒，单手拎着达芬奇的后颈把她从自己身上“摘下”。

“你什么时候能接电话。”福尔摩斯打开房门——他的221B的——让达芬奇进去。

“你什么时候用我造的通话留声机。”

“等人类不再过耶稣诞辰时。”

“那你等撒旦死掉时再给我打电话。”

“这是二十一世纪，达芬奇，不是十五世纪的文艺复兴，你得接电话。”

“胡说。”达芬奇熟练地窝进客厅正中的扶手椅里，欣赏着满屋子古旧的剪报和具有维多利亚时期风格的壁炉，“你还活在十九世纪呢。”

“哦，总比十七世纪好些。”

“我讨厌微积分。”

福尔摩斯点燃壁炉，把一团乱糟的书桌上清理出一片空隙，从书架上取下几本预言书，并把唯一的残页恭敬地摆在最中间。他耸耸肩：“我一直以为你们天使会讨厌巴洛克风格，堕落瓦解好像不是你们的审美。”

“福尔摩斯，那是艺术！”达芬奇有些生气，双颊都鼓了起来，微微泛着红，“……你为什么要和我见面。”

“要开始了。”福尔摩斯的声音格外严肃。

“你是说？”

“你想的没错。”

“不是什么大事，福尔摩斯。无论如何，我们都会赢的。该担心的是之后的你们，大海沸腾时，其中滚落的都会是圣水。”

“是啊。就像诺亚方舟，不过这次没有诺亚，所有人类都会和我们一起完蛋。”福尔摩斯拿起那张残片，阅读着上面仅有一条的预言：1930年，贝克街将有两间221B。这是一个精准无误的预言。事实上，这位预言的创作者、他的旧友海伦娜·布拉瓦茨基，一向能够做出最完美的预言。即使身为恶魔本身，福尔摩斯也能够断定，她失落的预言书《未来》是近一百三十年来最为精准无误的预言，没有之一。可惜整本书早已在她尸体的焚烧中被销毁，即使仍存有任何印本，他也无法找到：布拉瓦茨基是位聪明的女人，知道有些事不应当被托付给一个恶魔。“之后的世界里更不会有蒙娜丽莎，连卢浮宫都会化作几个气泡。最后只剩你们，在一片平静的海面上，继续着永生的无聊。”

将会失去蒙娜丽莎的打击让达芬奇有些动摇。她喜欢蒙娜丽莎，她也喜欢卢浮宫，简单来说，她喜欢所有艺术——人类最伟大的创作就是艺术，而这人间充斥着艺术——除了数学，都是艺术。“那个孩子呢？”

“不知道，他们没有给我。”福尔摩斯说这话时稍显咬牙切齿，“他们永远更信任莫里亚蒂……恶魔间能相互信任，多么讽刺，下一刻是不是就打算上天堂当个好好天使了。”

“看来你也是山穷水尽。”达芬奇跳下扶手椅，拍掉身上沾满的灰土，“战争开始时，上面会给我们发通知的。你尽可以逃进群星中，远离那些圣水。”

“哦天，那会无聊死的。”

也许是上帝，或者撒旦，听到了他的抱怨。在话音未落之际，真正的贝克街221B的门时隔一百多年被再次敲响了。这是个对天使与恶魔来说都很诡异的事情。恶魔们从来不会敲门，而达芬奇几乎不愿来此处欣赏他的满地狼藉。上一次门响时，柯南道尔闯进屋中，做了一个自己变成华生的美梦，悠悠转醒时却被满身鲜血的莫里亚蒂吓到仓皇逃离宅邸，最终将冒险写成《福尔摩斯探案集》——那是福尔摩斯不幸的开始，地狱那些家伙开始疯传他是个对人类极好的恶魔。若不是几十年前他在一个士兵耳边轻声耳语，祈求他放过面前的可怜男孩，这份来自地狱的厌恶直至世界末日都不会消亡。

他啧了一声，打个响指打开房门。

不到一分钟后，橘发的青年就站在他们门口，紧张而害怕地向内张望着。祂和柯南道尔截然不同，福尔摩斯只消得看上一眼就能知道。没有任何天赋、平庸无奇的人类，上午搞砸了自己的考试，下午忙于奔波，还被出租车拒载，换乘三趟地铁才赶来这里。无聊的让他想直接把人赶出去，叫祂不要来烦人。世界末日就在眼前，他的侦探事务所也歇业，即使从一开始这事务所就没开业过，他就是偶尔去给警察们吹吹耳旁风。

“你好。”达芬奇自顾自向青年打了招呼，请祂到屋中坐下。她挤挤眼睛，向福尔摩斯示意：在短短的几秒钟内，她感受到很多东西，非常舒服，很吸引她，和所有人类的情绪一样复杂得难以解开。

相较之下，福尔摩斯却觉得毛骨悚然。他讨厌毛骨悚然——不，他是恶魔，他该喜欢毛骨悚然。

但他是恶魔，他还讨厌别人进自己的家。

一白一黑一小一大的搭配让青年人有些踌躇，祂紧张地卷着衣角，肩膀紧绷着，连嘴唇都被咬得泛白。“我……我叫藤丸立香，是刚入学的大一新生。”祂简单地做着自我介绍，即使已经尽可能地尝试放松，但祂的手指依旧快把衣角卷到自然弯曲，“我有事委托侦探社……这里是侦探社，对吧。”

“对。”福尔摩斯没好气地应他一句，“但不接委托，你该走了。”

“不不不不不！”祂从椅子上窜起来，在衣兜里翻翻找找，最终取出一张蛋糕卡：过生日时蛋糕店会随机附赠的那种小白卡，赶忙将卡片塞进看起来像个成年人的福尔摩斯手里，“是、是罗曼医生让我来的！”

达芬奇呼吸一滞，虽然她根本没有呼吸，随便吧。她很久没有听到罗曼医生的消息了，上一次见面甚至还是一百年前的事。在一次激烈的冲突后，罗曼弃她而去，把她一个人丢在意大利自生自灭，最终被福尔摩斯接到伦敦暂且安顿。他曾是最强大的天使之一，却心甘情愿拆掉翅膀变成凡人。

凡人不可能活过一百年。但达芬奇愿意相信罗曼。她挑眼看去，福尔摩斯也变了面色。

“罗玛尼·阿基曼让你来的？”福尔摩斯问。

“对，这是证明！”祂用力地点点头，指出上面花哨又内敛的签名，“他亲笔签写的。”

这签名确实没错。达芬奇无论如何都不会认错罗曼的签名。她向福尔摩斯点点头，又坐回扶手椅里。

“那和我们谈谈吧，藤丸。”福尔摩斯坐进扶手椅，双手支成尖塔，审视着藤丸立香，“向我们复述一下你和阿基曼说了什么，才能让他给出这张卡片，让你来到……这个地址。”

“世界末日。”祂说。


End file.
